


Obsessions

by gothnidai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, NDRV3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothnidai/pseuds/gothnidai
Summary: http://68.media.tumblr.com/d4c46a8573b5a25bd408fed95e3f19a2/tumblr_onnjviZTPk1vf048vo1_500.png





	

Winding down after another plain day at school, Tsumugi flopped down into her bed. She carefully placed her tea on her bedside before getting under the blankets. Balancing her old laptop on her knees as she flung off her clothes and changed into her Junko shirt that she slept in. Booting up her laptop and taking a sip of tea, she debated finished off her latest chapter of her own Fangan Ronpa; _New Dangan Ronpa V3_ \- _Killing Harmony._

Or she could wank off to Junko x Reader smut. The choice was obvious.

No one got Junko Enoshima like she did. Just because reddit didn’t want to take her 164 page essay on her _seriously_ didn’t mean anything. The Titty Typhoon was a serious cultural reference, nothing to be snickered at, and also the foreshadowing of Junko returning within the plot of _Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Academy._

They were all normies who preferred Nanami over Junko anyways. Basic tier waifu.

Everyone in her DR discord was a normie as well. Tsumugi had thought she had found a kinship with Saihara, Kaede and Ouma for their love for the Mastermind herself. But Saihara said his number one best girl from the series was Kirigiri… ? Kaede didn’t even GET Junko’s whole persona and role as antagonist, saying she shipped fucking Junkomikan??? Tsumugi was beside herself with fury, Junkomikan fucking sucked!! Mikan was a shitty low-tier fanservice character with no real depth. Tsumugi had lovingly crafted a super cool Fangan Ronpa character - The SHSL Pianist; for Kaede to have a romance plot with Junko, and Kaede said it was ooc… Tsumugi killed out Kaede in her Fangan Ronpa for that one.

Then Ouma said he didn’t think Junko was the SHSL Analyst at all and Tsumugi had him kicked out and blocked from the chat. He didn’t even READ Dangan Ronpa 0! He confessed to only watching Dangan Ronpa: The Anime, and only getting the games when they got to steam. _Causal_.

Everyone in her Discord had weird ideas of what would make a better Dangan Ronpa. The detective being a murderer? Having the whole set up in space? Being the long-lost member of the Remnants of Despair? How to make trial 2 from sdr2 BETTER!?? How they should try doing the Leon-type character AGAIN!? BRAINWASHING PICTURES!? Having a murder where essentially the murderer gets away with it as they’ve taken advantage of someone’s virtual avatar turned mindless killing machine???! _INCEST?!_

Honestly, they were lucky Tsumugi had the time and patience to tell them why their ideas were bad, and how to fix them.

Checking to see if her group had added anything worthwhile to the chat during the day, Tsumugi mindlessly scrolled through Iruma fangirling over Souda and Akane, Gonta lamenting the wasted potential over Gozu and Juzo and Kirumi saying she thought Peko was cool but could do without the whole Kuzuryuu thing.

Tsumugi narrowed her eyes at that, she’d talk to her girlfriend about that later. In this chat, they respected Kuzpeko.

Seeing nothing interesting going down (apart from some few choice memes) Tsumugi logged off of discord and opened a incognito window. Muscle memory guided her to her destination. Tapping frantically, she entered

Archive of our Own. 

Junko Enoshima/Reader.

Rated **Explicit.**

Tsumugi was delighted to see her favorite fic of the moment had finally updated. She was semi-hooked.

The writer had a huge thing for bondage, and had all these weird old folky mythological settings for AUs. By that, Tsumugi thought they were a fancier setting to the usual a/b/o settings that most other fics went for. He wrote a decent Junko, but mainly focused on Gundam and Celes of all people. The word ‘beautiful’ also came up a billion times with this author, but it was better than the overused _incorrigible_ , so Tsumugi she would deal as she fingered herself off.

His username was Siscon but Tsumugi ignored that fact. And all the despaircest fics this guy wrote every other day. Geez, this is what tripe she had to deal with to even get a lick of good Junko Enoshima content. Honestly, and Amami had the nerve to complain about the lack of good Komahina content… He didn’t know _SHIT._

Komahina wasn’t even real anyways. Amami really liked his BL and he was a big Komaeda stan, defending all his actions throughout the series. But Tsumugi had clearly ended all that nonsense with her Komaeda doesn’t have FTD post on tumblr. That showed Amami what for.

Shaking her head, Tsumugi opened up the newest chapter of _Twilight Love,_ and began her usual Friday night relaxation.

\---

_You were sitting in a café, alone in the world. Placed ontop of your table is a smarty Mcfurry, which you eat from time to time. Gazing out the window, your mind stops on the wandering people out there, thinking about how how our lives all intertwine with one another - how beautiful people are under even everyday situations._

_You were lost inside your own head, unaware how much your life was about to change in a few mere moments._

_Your momentary pleasure was interrupted by none other than.._

_Junko Enoshima!_  

 _“Hey [Your Name]! I got so fucking bored waiting around for you, I decided I’d find you myself!”_  

Oh yeah. Here she was.

 _Your beautiful [Hair Colour] shone in the streaming sunlight. You had no idea who this beautiful, charismatic, utterly gorgeous woman had come from. Her perfectly sculpted pigtails bounced brightly in the wind._  

_Junko seized [Your Name] body and yanked you into the nearest closet._

_“Mistress!” [Your Name] mewed as your were trust by the red polished nails of Junko roughly against a wall. “I didn’t kno-”_

_Junko lowered her heality painted lashes and sneeringly scowled. “I don’t care, slut.”_  

Tsumugi bit her lip. That was so fucking hot.

_Pushing [Your Name] to the ground with her fashionable thigh highs, she kicked off [Your Underwear Colour] underwear with a kick. Seeing underneath you had another secret to reveal to her royal blue orbs._

_“Upupupu~? What’s this~” Junko twisted her maw into a beautiful smile whilst piercing your flesh with her 6” high heels into your bountiful glutes. She bent down at her hourglass waist, grabbing onto the rope [Your Name] had so carefully constructed earlier that morn. She gave it a harsh tug, so it rubbed against your crimson cherry._

_“Mistress, i-i’m goign to…” [Your Name]’s pleasured moans echoed throughout the hallway._

_“Cum and I’ll kill you.” Junko slammed her stiletto heel into [Your Name]’s anal pore. You screeched out in bliss from the hot mixture of pleasure and pain coursing through your body from you flower._

_Seeing the despair run through your face, Junko started to get hotter and hotter - delighting in your powerlessness and your drooling ahegao. She squirmed, digging her heel into your anus. She clenched her creamy thighs together, creampie-ing all over [Your Name]’s beautiful form._

_After a few tense moments, Junko removed her boot. Junko leaves [Your Name] there, dirty and used, exhausted and ecstatic, covered in her whipped cream._

Wiping her hand in her bedsheets, Tsumugi considers the night truly spent well. She flicked through her tabs. Banning someone on the SA forum for making a titty typhoon joke. Seeing Kirumi had texted her goodnight on their facebook chat,  Tsumugi sent a couple of Pusheen stickers to show that she was A) still alive and B) loved her girlfriend. Seeing nothing more to catch her interest, and that it was 1am, she switched off her laptop and finally settled into sleep.

Tsumugi gazed lovingly at her SIGNED Junko poster. She didn’t have an issue of projecting her problems onto fictional characters and blurring the line between a healthy interest in fandom and a coping mechanism. She uh, had irl friends and a girlfriend. That made her normal. She just appreciated Junko Enoshima in the right way, not like how everyone misunderstood her character. She just wanted everyone to feel the same way as she did.

**Junko is love. Junko is life.**

**Author's Note:**

> http://68.media.tumblr.com/d4c46a8573b5a25bd408fed95e3f19a2/tumblr_onnjviZTPk1vf048vo1_500.png


End file.
